


30 Days In

by Musiclight_Ray



Category: Other - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclight_Ray/pseuds/Musiclight_Ray
Summary: A prompt I saw on Instagram, and wanna try it. The chapter name is the prompt for the day. These are more write and post, so they're raw and not necessarily clean or pretty





	1. Memories

I remember a time before  
A time before dates  
A time before bleeding  
A time before homework  
A time before 

I remember the memories that wrap around me  
Around my fading memory  
And wonder if I remember them the same, or have I changed them so they were cooler  
More comfortable  
More memorable  
More...more good than bad 

I remember a time  
Before memories were painful to recall


	2. Air

I take you for granted   
I take you for granted always   
I can’t live without you  
And yet I ignore your presence 

I am grateful for the cool touch on a warm summer’s day  
Curse you on a cold winter’s eve  
And smile at your presence in Spring and Autumn

I use you to explore the watery depths  
But our relationship requires I return  
For without you I will die

You wonderful wonderful breath of Air


	3. Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: references to hospitals, death, Code Blue

_Thu-thump_

Sterile white halls, tiles, a scratchy industrial blanket

_Thu-thump_

Bright lights, beeping, muted voices

_Thu-thump_

Cold metal, warm hands, wooden sticks

_Thu-thump_

Tired eyes, bleach scent, rushing cloth

_Thu-thump, thu-thump_

Wait. Where am I?

_Thu-thump, thu-thump_

Why am I here?

_Thu-thump, thu-thump_

Where is here?

_Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump_

The sound of a shout, the taste of electricity

_Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump_

Another shout, more electricity

_Thu...thu…._

Sleep.

Tired.

Rest.

_Thump._


	4. Torn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short today, sorry!

I feel more than hear the rip

The found of two things coming apart

The look of a piece of cloth split in two

The rush of red as you realize what it's revealed 

I need a new pair of pants


	5. Wisdom

They say she’s old 

They say she’s young 

They say she’s middle aged

They say she’s a maiden

They say she’s a crone

What they don’t say

Is that she carries the world’s lessons on her shoulders

That her shoulders and back are curved from that weight

That she speaks of worlds long dead

Stories of the past

Of the future

Of the present

She sings songs in languages we don’t know

That are of cultures both dead and yet to exist

She’s a crow

She’s a raven

She’s the morning sun

The evening moon

She carries the wisdom of the world in her eyes


	6. Silence

Its deafening

Its loud

It's the space between breaths

Between heartbeats

Between the movement of the sheets

Between the patterning of the raindrops 

Sometimes it’s quiet

Sometimes it’s kind

Not always.

Sometimes silence

Is still as the grave


	7. Movement

1 2 3, 1 2 3    
  
Left foot, right foot, together

Left foot, right foot, together 

Left foot, twirl, together

Left foot, right foot, together

Left foot, right foot, trip

Again. 

1 2 3, 1 2 3

Left foot, right foot, together

Left foot, right foot, together

Left foot, twirl, together

Left foot, right foot, together

Left foot, right foot, together

Left foot, right foot, together

Left foot, right foot, together

Left foot, trip, fall

Again. 

1 2 3, 1 2 3

Left foot, right foot….


End file.
